A Knife in the Dark
by mirkwood-elf-2931
Summary: Sequel to ACU - Heading home from a visit to Minas Tirith, a stop in Ithilien gets the royal family of Mirkwood into trouble. Together will Man and Elf be able to help them?


**Disclaimer :** These characters, settings and small parts taken from the book and movie script do not belong to me. And Landailyn, Thalawen and the rest are either completely made up or belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Also please note that there is NO slash, harsh language or sexual content in this story! Though there is some character angst, true friendships (_means again that there is NO slash_) and a little romance as you all know from my other three fics: 'Shadow in the Trees', 'An Unexpected Journey' and 'A Conspiracy Unmasked'! I personally suggest they be read first in order to know what is being talked about and referred to in this fourth and final sequel!

**A KNIFE IN THE DARK**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931

**CHAPTER 1**

No longer did the shadow of trouble creep forth from Mordor, bringing a new hope to all of Middle-earth with the success in the destruction of the One Ring.

And the wastelands behind the fallen black gate were again under the control of Gondor.

As for the rest of the lands, most laid in relative peace, as free life within them abided into the Fourth Age of Arda, even though most were unsure of whom to thank for it. And the eight responsible tried to go about their lives as before, only with a new perspective and appreciation.

Sam, Merry and Pippin carried on within the safety and familiarity of the Shire, while Gandalf and Frodo set off with Bilbo, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn on a gray ship into the West.

Aragorn reclaimed all the lands of Gondor and Arnor, forming what is now called the Reunited Kingdom, but leaving large lands such as Rohan and the Shire to instead govern themselves, as they either already had a lord, or contained utterly different cultures, no need to be under the Dunadan's rule.

Gimli returned to his family, friends and mining work in the Lonely Mountain, grateful to be at home once more in his caves. Exaggerating perhaps a little in his tales, much like his three smaller friends were probably doing so far to the west.

And Legolas, who continued as a prince to those still dwelling within the Woodland Realm of newly named forest of Eryn Lasgalen. And who had promised to himself to help his friend to let go of her penned up emotions and deal with what would be the inevitable future and changes of the world in the ending of their race.

Usually it was not the case that Landailyn could not help herself out with making light of situations, but something like this had delved too deep and losing beloved family and friends had proved too much.

So this was certainly proof that no matter how long someone knew something was coming, finally experiencing it was different altogether.

But it was all that mattered to the prince that presently she was doing better than ever, as he watched her continue happily on as captain of their guard.

Until one fateful day, early in the cooling season of fall in the ninth year of the Fourth Age.

It was not even a day that Thranduil, let alone anyone close to him was expecting to come so soon, when the Elven-king gave notice that he was to be setting out for the Grey Havens and leaving those left in the kingdom under the rule of his only son.

And it was at this time that Legolas' long contending decision had to be made and he asked for Landailyn's hand, to be his wife and the queen that the great forest hadn't seen in centuries.

Of course, this left the she-Elf utterly shocked. She and Legolas' relationship had not grown as serious as some might have thought, had it not been kept 'secret' since that night on her porch ten years before.

Until now, Aragorn and Arwen were the only ones that had known, only because they had 'accidentally' been witnesses.

Thranduil on the other hand, was the only one not surprised by his son's decision, recalling his words to the young Elf, when Legolas had asked if he was leaving with Landailyn's parents. Then he hadn't known when his time would come, but he still believed in the conversation they had had. He knew well and had all the confidence a father could have in his son to keep the realm going, as he once did for his father.

With these events, more things went on to change in their surroundings.

Romendis took Landailyn's place as captain, with his friend Gildan as his second in command. Deyinar became Legolas' trusted advisor, as Selihar had taken leave with Thranduil. And after Landailyn was moved out of her house and into her new home inside the palace, she immediately began learning her new responsibilities, now that she had three times the authority as she had when she had been captain. She had enjoyed that job, but it had not always been a desire of hers to run and order other people and things as a given duty, so being a queen was nowhere near to the point of faltering her personality. Never would it cause her to become arrogant or rigorous.

Together, she and Legolas were respectable, justified, and seemingly impeccable rulers that would have made their parents very proud, and endlessly joyous to finally see them acting upon their love at last, by being eternally bound in marriage.

-------

_March - 45 of the Fourth Age_

A content sigh floated out onto the passing wind, as a she-Elf lounged on a gray colored material bench along the railing of a balcony, basking in the sun's first rays of the morning. Her lids slowly parted, when it was she felt a presence come into the room the small protruding platform connected with.

"I believe right at this moment I now know just how my father felt all those years." Legolas said quietly, sitting on the edge of the narrow one-armed couch.

Landailyn smiled, knowing he had just come from finishing business papers that he was personally delivering to Lake-town that very day. "You're not the only one. These past few years I've felt I'm _sounding_ more like my mother as every day comes and goes."

He chuckled. "We have more of our parents in us than we'd like to admit."

"I fear I cannot argue with that. And speaking of mothering...Thylerin is growing so quickly. So I see now why mine acted the way she did, even long after I became an adult." She paused for a long silence, staring down absently in thought through the railing pillars that saw over the front courtyard, but when she spoke her voice seemed hushed. "When do you think it will happen?"

"What?" The young lord's brows creased slightly.

"When we leave for Mithlond."

Legolas rose to his feet, his gaze leaving hers to stare out into the newly leaved treetops and blooming flowers, Galadriel's words in his head.

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree,  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

These words had come true not long after Landailyn had left the White City for Rivendell to relate the devastating news of the loss of their friend; but how could he ever tell his family this? He decided it didn't matter; he would not leave until their friends had seen their last days and there was no reason left to stay. "It's very difficult to say." He finally voiced an opinion. "But when our time does come, you know that Thylerin will be coming with us, right? I fear hardly any Elves will be remaining in Middle-earth that are not staying behind for good by then, leaving him no need to take over for our people, no matter if some are still here or _all_ finally dwelling in Ithilien."

Without the other's knowledge, the two prayed for the exact same, hoping that their son did not have a different choice in mind.

Simultaneously, their gazes switched toward the double doors back inside, as all five foot four inches in height of an Elven boy of forty-two years came running into his parent's bedroom.

"Ah, good morning, my child." Landailyn stood up from her peaceful spot to pull him close, and being six inches taller she easily kissed the top of his light blonde head.

Leaning back, he smiled up at her, the recently revealed sun warming his smooth pale skin, as his mother's soft hand stroked fondly over his left cheekbone.

As he'd grown older, he had taken on most of his father's strong facial features, and the she-Elf could hardly see anything inherited from her.

The older male Elf watched them, wishing it was possible that he could do it the rest of the day. He had everything he never realized he had always wished for, but right now he had to leave, and _more_ than loathed it. Placing his hands on his son's shoulders, he leaned over him to kiss his wife on the cheek. "I have to get ready to leave for Lake-town." And he took a step backward to turn around.

"Ada!" Thylerin tore from his mother's arms to look up at his father. "You promised you'd help me with my training!"

The former prince closed his eyes. Hehad promised he'd help, yes, but he hadn't said exactly when. However, he still regretted this, remembering all too well how he used to feel when his father would put him off for duty to the kingdom. "I know...I'm very sorry, my son. When I get back next week, I _promise _I will help you then. In the meantime, perhaps your mother can teach you." He smiled at them both and vanished into an adjoining room.

Thylerin turned back to the taller, more fairer figure behind him.

"What? Don't look at me like that, young man. I can hold my own as well as your father or any other warrior. I used to be the captain of our army, when your grandfather Thranduil was king."

"Wow! Will you really teach me then?"

She eyed her son, seeing the excitement practically radiating off him. "I will teach you_ some_; your father is only going to be gone a few days, he can show you what's left. Go get your things."

"Okay!" Grinning, the young prince hurried off to change and gather his weapons.

**TBC ...**

---------------

**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Like this story so far? 'A Knife in the Dark' is the title of the 11th chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring, and later you'll see why it is a good title for this story. Oh, and I'm going to continue to call Mirkwood by this name instead of Eryn Lasgalen...its just easier and won't confuse anyone.  
Now, let's see...Tolkien never says when Thranduil went to the Grey Havens, so Legolas probably never took over for him before he left with Gimli in 120 of the Fourth Age. Nor did Tolkien ever mention when Eldarion was born to Arwen and Aragorn, but some calculate it as being around 30 of the Fourth Age. And of course I certainly do not claim to know how Elven aging works, so I'm making up my own ways here, and since I'm making Eldarion 13 years old in this story as the Human he is, I also wanted Thylerin to be around his age. So, despite his Elven age of 42 he's pretty much a teenager too, I guess. And notice I say he's only 5'4 tall, that's just cuz' he just hasn't reached full height yet...which if I don't mention it, I'm thinking he would probably be as tall as Legolas. Also the reason Thylerin's name is what it is, is it's combining the names of his grandfathers, Thranduil and Mylthar. And it's pronounced: Thill-air-in.


End file.
